1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device substrate, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus using them, such as a personal computer or a cellular phone.
2. Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have been used as display devices of electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers and cellular phones. In addition, a transflective liquid crystal display device having a transmissive display region for transmitting light and a reflective display region for reflecting light has been known as an example of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device has a problem in that dark reflective display occurs in the reflective display region requiring a high-transmittance colored layer as compared with the transmissive display region.
In order to solve the problem, the following technique has been disclosed: a color filter is provided in only the transmissive display region, which enables a bright black-and-white image to be displayed during reflective display and a color image having sufficient color reproducibility and brightness to be displayed during transmissive display (for example, see JP-A-2004-093670 (paragraph [0021] and FIG. 1).
However, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-093670 has a problem in that, although bright reflective display can be obtained, the colored layer to be provided in only the transmissive display region may protrudes to the reflective display region due to, for example, a manufacturing error, resulting in thin reflective color display.
In contrast, when the amount of the colored layer to be provided in the transmissive display region is reduced to prevent the protrusion, an insufficient amount of the colored layer makes it difficult to display desired color display in the transmissive display region.